A Moronic Version of Cinderella...
by Blue Violet
Summary: It's totally MORONIC like the title suggests.


An Incredibly Moronic Version Of Cinderella Featuring The G-boys

An Incredibly Moronic Version Of Cinderella Featuring The G-boys

  


by Blue Violet

  
  
  
It was a dark and stormy night. Hey! Wait a minute. This isn't the correct intro!!! (Blue Violet quickly dashes to the bookshelf to get her old, tattered copy of Cinderella.) Ah, here we are.  
  
Once upon a time, in a land far, far away lived a beautiful boy with platinum blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes (and a wonderfully sexy bod adds Blue Violet, drooling like a dog that has rabies at the thought...) called Quatre. He was nicknamed Cinderella because he slept amongst the cinders.  
  
Now, this beautiful boy was a sad, sad thing coz he had to live with his evil stepmother, Wufei and equally evil stepsister, oops I meant stepbrothers, Heero and Duo.  
  


* * * * * * * * * *

  
Wufei: Onnaaaaa!!! Why do _I_ have to be the onna in this story?! And why do I have to wear this incredibly tacky dress? Have you no dignity?!  
  
Blue Violet: Nye nye nye nye nyeee! I'm the writer - I can do whatver I want!  
  
Duo: Heeeyyy, how come me and Heero are stepbrothers in this story?  
  
Blue Violet: What's wrong with being stepbrothers? (Puts hands on hips.)  
  
Duo: It's just that - we won't be able to have a love scene!! Ne, Heero? We wanna have a *smoochy*, *smoochy* scene between the two of us, right?  
  
Heero: ... omae o korosu.  
  
Blue Violet: Shut up! Shut up! I'm trying to write a story here!!!  
  
*silence*  
  
Blue Violet: *coughs* Ahem. Thank you. Now, let's get back to our story.  
  


* * * * * * * * * *

  
The stepmother and the stepsis - uh, stepbrothers were very cruel to poor Quatre. They made him wash the toilets. scrub the floor, cook their meals, polish each and every one of their stinky and odiferous one hundred and fifty-two pairs of whoes, and wash their underwear which they washed only once a week.   
  


* * * * * * * * * *

  
Duo: Once a week?! Eww, that's gross!!  
  
Blue Violet: You dare interfere with my story telling! As a punishment, you and Heero will now on take on the roles of stepsisters.  
  
Heero: ... but I didn't say anything.  
  
Duo: That's not fair! I don't wanna wear a dress!!  
  
Wufei: Muahahaha! Fair's fair Maxwell. I have to wear a dress, now you have to wear one, too!  
  
Duo: Waaaahhh! It's not fair!  
  
Blue Violet: Urusai!! (Jams hand into pocket and magically whips out a gigantic bazooka.) I'll shoot you with this if you don't shut up!!  
  
Duo and Wufei: Eep!  
  
Heero: ...  
  


* * * * * * * * * *

  
So anyway, one morning, Quatre was as usual doing his daily task of never-ending chores. On that particular morning, he was scrubbing the large marble floor on the ground floor, humming a liitle tune to himself. The good thing about Quatre was, no matter how horrible his day, he would always keep smiling and humming to himself to keep himself happy.  
  
"Cinderella! Hurry up and scrub that floor. There are other things you have to do, you know!" yelled Wufei impatiently as he suddenly appeared, descending down the huge staircase.  
  
"Hai, stepmother," said Quatre obediently and politely.  
  
"Cinderella! I want you to polish my gun collection!" ordered Heero in his monotonous voice as he walked after Wufei.  
  
Then Quatre would go and polish Heero's gun collection. He _even_ had to polish all the bullets till it was all shiny and sparkly.  
  
"Cinderella! Iron my lace undies, quick! I need to wear them now!!" yelled Duo from the bathroom. "Lace undies. Bah! What _was_ the writer thinking?" Duo muttered to himself.   
  
Then Quatre would go and iron Duo's pair of lacy underwear. Huh? You want to know what colour? Why, they're black of course!!  
  
Suddenly, the doorbell rang. After quickly ironing the undies and handing them over to Duo, Quatre quickly dashed towards the front door to answer it.  
  
"Yes?" asked Quatre, opening the door.  
  
In front of him stood Relena, wearing a mailman's outfit. A mailbag was slung over one shoulder.  
  
"I have a letter of invitation from the prince, Trowa!" she announced, waving around a sealed white envelope.  
  
Quatre was about to take the letter Relena was holding then suddenly Heero appeared beside him and shoved him out of the way.  
  
Relena handed the letter over to Heero as she stared and drooled in a more horrible manner than Blue Violet.  
  
Suddenly Duo appeared, all ready fully-dressed. "Thank you and have a nice day!!" he shouted and quickly slammed the door in Relena's face.  
  
"What do we have here?" asked Wufei as he suddenly appeared beside his two uh, daughters.  
  
"It's an invitation from the prince!" said Duo excitedly. "Hurry up and read it, dear _sister_."  
  
Heero tore open the envelope and scanned the contents of the letter. "Hmm. It says here that we're all invited to attend a ball at the palace tonight," said Heero. "And it says here that Prince Trowa will choose his future bride at the ball."  
  
"Waaahh! A ball!" chirped Duo. "I hope that I'll get to marry Prince Trowa!!"  
  
(Suddenly Duo runs to the nearest bathroom, his face a shade of sickly green. Then he barfs into the toilet bowl. "I am definately NOT going to marry Trowa. I don't even want to," he muttered to himself. Then he dashed back to the scene.)  
  
"Now boys, uh girls, uh... Now Heero and Duo, run along to your rooms right now and make yourselves pretty for the prince," said Wufei and gave his uh, daughters, a big smile.  
  
"Can I go to the ball, too," Quatre asked meekly.   
  
Duo laughed cruelly. "You? Go to the ball?" he jeered. "You don't deserve to go the ball - you should just stay at home with the roaches!"  
  
"Please, I really want to go," pleaded Quatre, ignoring Duo's cruel remark. "I have never been to any social event in my whole life. I've never even asked for anything befor this!"  
  
Wufei pretended to think. Should he or shouldn't he let Quatre go to the ball? Of course the answer was no! He glanced at Quatre and Quatre gave him a very hopeful expression and his eyes were all sparkly, sparkly. And this made Wufei feel a teensy weensy bit of sympathy towards the pretty blonde.  
  
"OK, I'll let you go - but on one condition," said Wufei finally. "You must finish all the chores I have written on this list by the time we have to go. If the chores aren't done, you stay at home."  
  
Then Wufei produced a piece of folded-up paper and handed it over to Quatre.   
  
"Remember, you have to do every single thing I wrote here," ordered Wufei.  
  
"Arigatou stepmother!" cried Quatre happily not letting a trivial thing such as doing chores dampen his mood. "I'll do my very best!"  
  
"Make sure that you do," said Wufei haughtily and walked up the staircase towards his room. Duo and Heero were right behind him.  
  
"Hmm, maybe I should give myself a complete makeover," thought Wufei. "Then the prince will fall in love with me!"  
  
(Suddenly Wufei runs to the nearest bathroom and barfs into the toilet bowl like Duo had done earlier. "Kisama! I don't want the prince to fall in love with me," Wufei mumbled between barfs. "I am NOT a hentai! The writer is craxy and I hate this story!!")  
  
Downstairs, Quatre was so happy that he did a little dance. "Yay! Now I can go to the ball!" he cheered, hugging himself.  
  
Blue Violet: Psst! You can go to the ball only _if_ you finish your chores, remember?  
Quatre: (Blinks his eyes.) Oh.  
  
Suddenly Quatre remebered that he had to do all the chores on that piece of paper Wufei gave him in order for him to be able to attend the ball. He unfolded the paper and gasped. The paper unfolded to reveal a very laaaarrrrgggeee and very looooonnnnggg piece of paper. And there had to be about a zillion things written on it.  
  
Quatre sweatdropped.   
  
"Oh my, I can't possible finish all this befor it is time to go to the ball!" he cried in dismay.  
  
For the first time in his life, Quatre was truly sad. His usually smiling face was replaced with a sad one. But he rolled up his sleeves and set his face with a look of determination. He was going to do all those chores even if it killed him.  
  
"I am going to that ball, no matter what it takes," he said to himself. Then he went about doing his tasks.  
  
  
  
The hours flew by quickly and soon it was time to go to the ball. Poor Quatre looked at his list in dismay. He still hadn't finished more than half of the things he had to do. Well, actually he had just managed to get only a quarter of the things listed finished.  
  
Suddenly Wufei, Duo and Heero emerged from their rooms wearing gowns made from the finest silks and wore the most precious of jewels aroung their necks and arms. Wufei had tied his hair with a silken bow.  
  
"Still not done with your chores yet, Cinderella?" sneered Duo. "You'll never be able to go to the ball now!"  
  
"Please, let me go to the ball, too," begged Quatre, ignoring Duo. "I promise I'll finish all my chores when we get back."  
  
Wufei sniffed haughtily. "No. I all ready told you if you didn't complete all your chores, you can't go to the ball."  
  
Without a second glance, Wufei walked away. Duo and Heero were right behind him. "Ta-taa Cinderella!!" they chorused as they went out of the house, slamming the door behind them.  
  
Quatre was left all alone. He sank into a heap on the floor and cried. Oh, my heart aches for the poor, weeping boy. Now how was he to go to the ball? He would need a fairy godmother to help him.  
  
Uh... ^_^; <--- Blue Violet sweatdropping....  
  


* * * * * * * * * *

  
  
Blue Violet: Gaaaahhh! I forgot about the fairy godmother part!!!  
  
Duo: You _forgot_??? What kind of a writer are you anyway?  
  
Quatre: (Calling from where he was crying) Hey, where's my fairy godmother? Tell her to hurry up - I'm getting a runny nose here all ready!!!  
  
(Suddenly a glowing light bulb appears over Blue Violet's head.)  
  
Blue Violet: Aha! I know, I'll be the fairy godmother. Then I can wear a gorgeous gown and a pretty little tiara.   
  
Duo: No fair!  
  
Wufei: Maxwell's right, onna. It wouldn't be fair if you joined in the story. This is a fic featuring the G-boys, not you!  
  
Heero: I agree with them.  
  
Blue Violet: You're just mad because you had to wear a dress. All right then. Zechs! You be the fairy godmother.  
  
Zechs: Me?!  
  
Blue Violet: Yeah, you. Is there anybody else called Zechs here?! Now wear this dress and get out there and act.  
  
Zechs: No, thank you. I think I would rather sit here and see what happens next.  
  
Blue Violet: I'm the writer here!! You have to do what I say!!!  
  
(Blue Violet stuffs Zechs into the fairy godmother's costume and kicks him into the scene.)  
  
Duo: Exactly what is her problem? She's been acting so bossy.  
  
Wufei: And very cruel, too.  
  
Heero: She didn't get enough of her caffeine intake today.  
  
Duo :How did you know?  
  
Heero: ...  
  


* * * * * * * * * *

  
A blinding flash of light appeared near where Quatre was crying. The light faded away to reveal a woman, uh, a man with long whitish blonde hair wearing a pink, shimmering satin dress with puffed sleeves, pink satin slippers, pink satin elbow-length gloves and a little diamond tiara sat on his head. The person was holding a glittering wand in one hand.  
  
"Don't cry Cinderella, your fairy godmother is here," said Zechs in a ridiculously high voice. "I am here to help you."  
  
"Wow, you really are a fairy godmother!" breathed Quatre as he took in the sight before him. "Will you grant me my wish?"  
  
"Yes. And I know what you wish for," said Zechs. "You want to go to the ball, don't you?"  
  
Quatre nodded his head eagerly. His eyes were sparkling like stars. "Yes, that's what I want," he said, clasping his hands together.  
  
"OK...then fetch me a cheeseburger and a coke and uh, what I meant to say was, bring me a pumpkin, four mice and two lizards."  
  
Quatre ran towards the backyard to get what he was told to fetch. Suddenly a scream can be heard and Zechs sweardropped. After a few minutes, Quatre returned with the pumpkin, mice and lizards.  
  
"Uh, I thought I heard you scream just now," said Zechs. "Did something happen?"  
  
"Erm, actually I'm afraid of mice," said Quatre, blushing in embarrasment.  
  
Zechs sweatdropped gain. "Well, uh. I guess we'd better work up some magic real quick. You don't want to miss the ball do you?" he said.  
  
He took the pumpkin, lizards and the mice which Quatre was so afraid of and put them on the ground. Then, with a wave of his magic wand, POOF! a cloud of smoked appeared. The smoke cleared away to reveal a magnificent couch, no I meant coach in the shape of a pumpkin. The mice were transformed into magnificent horses and the lizards were transformed into a driver and a footman.  
  
"Now hop in the coach and it will take you to the ball!" said Zechs.  
  
Quatre looked at him strangely. "What?" asked Zechs. "I thought that you wanted to go to the ball!"  
  
"Are you crazy or something?" shouted Quatre. "You don't expect me to go to the ball in a magnificent coach but wearing nothing but _rags_ do you?" This he said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh my, I forgot!" cried Zechs as he slapped his forehead. "Never fear! I'll fix it for you!" Then with another wave of the magic wand, Quatre was transformed into a very beautiful young man, wearing a sparkly, silver gown with white gloves. Tiny diamonds glittered in his hair with every move of his head. But the most beautiful thing he wore were the two delicate glass slippers he wore on his dainty feet.  
  
"But there's one important thing you should remember," warned Zechs. "You must be back by the time the clock strikes twelve, or else everything will return to its' original state. Understand? Now, you can go to the ball!" Quatre was so happy, he felt like crying. "Oh fairy godmother! I -"  
  
"I know, I know," said Zechs, cutting in. "You want to thank me, don't you? Well, it's OK. You don't have to thank me. It's my job after all."  
  
"But I wasn't about to thank you," said Quatre, blinking his eyes. "I have one small favor to ask of you," he said and whispered the favor into Zechs ear. Then he ran into the coach and shouted, "Bye-bye fairy godmother!" as the coach whizzed away.  
  
  
  
In no time, the coach had all ready arrived at the palace. The footman scurried to open the coach's door and Quatre walked out slowly as he looked at the palace in awe.  
  
"Wow. What a huge palace, this is," he murmured to himself. "And to think that I might be able to live in this place if I got to marry the prince." Suddenly, he remembered. The ball! He was here to meet the prince! He lifted his skirts and ran quickly towards the ballroom.  
  
  
  
"Have you all ready found a maiden suitable to be your future wife, son?" the king asked Prince Trowa. "There are many pretty young girls here tonight. I wouldn't be surprised if you have all ready made your choice!"  
  
Prince Trowa sighed. "No, father. I still haven't found the one I want to spend my whole life with," he said sadly. "I don't think I'll ever find anyone who is special enough to be my bride."  
  
Suddenly, three women appeared beside him. He sweatdropped. They seemed to be women but he couldn't help thinking that they sorta looked like young men. The term _bishounen_ might fit into their category. And they were wearing outfits that were too fancy, they looked very gaudy-looking.  
  
"I'm their mother, Wufei," introduced Wufei and gestured to her two daughters. "And these are my two beautiful and adorable daughters, Heero and Duo."  
  
Prince Trowa bowed low. "I am very honoured to meet you and your daughters, Madame," he said.  
  
"May I have a dance with you?" asked Duo as he fluttered his eyelashes seductively. Heero just stood at the side, observing the whole area. The ballroom was noisy with the sounds of people chatting and merry laughter. Everybody else was having a good time.  
  
Prince Trowa had all ready danced with fifty other young maidens before this and his feet were killing him. He felt that he couldn't dance another dance. He was about to decline Duo's request when suddenly the ballroom fell silent. It was sooooo silent, if somone dropped a pin, you could hear its' sound.  
  
Prince Trowa wondered what had happened. He saw that all his guests were staring at something in particular and he eyes followed to whatever it was that had caught their full attention. And then he saw _her_. The 'girl' of her dreams. _She_ was walking down the grand staircase leading down towards the ballroom, wearing a very gorgeous gown that was very different from what the other girls wore. But the girl, Prince Trowa decided, was more gorgeous than her dress or any other girl in that room.  
  
He left the braided 'girl' and walked towards the newcomer. Duo called after him, still asking him to dance with 'her' but Prince Trowa didn't hear 'her'. His whole attention was focused on the newcomer and he only saw 'her' in his velvety green eyes.  
  
He bowed before Quatre, when he had reached to the bottom of the grand staircase. "May I have this dance," he asked. Quatre nodded shyly and Prince Trowa pulled him towards the middle of the dance floor. Instantly, everybody else who had been frozen for a while started talking again and a slow song started playing.  
  
  
  
Now, what was Zechs the fairy godmother doing all this while? I bet you're wondering what kind of favor it was that Quatre asked of him. Well, he was doing Quatre's chores. (Blue Violet's snickers to herself.)  
  
"Why did I have to be the fairy godmother? If I wasn't the fairy godmother, then I wouldn't have to do all this stupid chores," mumbled Zechs to himself as he scrubbed the inside of a toilet bowl with a toilet brush. It _was_ the toilet bowl which Wufei and Duo had barfed into earlier and it was full of barf.  
  
"Geez, don't these people know how to flush?!"  
  
  
  
At the palace, Quatre and Trowa were having the time of their life, dancing. They had danced every single dance without even stopping for a second to rest. Wufei and his daughters stood at the side, watching the 'unknown' guest dance with the prince. Nobody knew who the fair maiden was. Everything about 'her' was a mystery but they all thought that she might be some princess from another kingdom.  
  
"You know, that princess looks a lot like Cinderella," said Heero, the first thing he had spoken all night.  
  
"Cinderella?" cried Duo incredulously. "Are you kidding? That cannot be Cinderella. She's at home remember? Doing all her chores."  
  
"That's right," agreed Wufei, nodding his head in agreement. "Besides, she doesn't even own a gown so that person dancing with the prince over there, can't possibly be her."  
  
With the prince dancing with the supposedly princess and everybody else dancing with their partners, this left the three evil relatives of Cinderella stuck at the sidelines with nothing to do. In the end, they spent the whole night standing by the refreshment table, eating up all the food.  
  
  
  
"I've never met anyone quite as beautiful as you," said Prince Trowa as he twirled Quatre on the dance floor. "Please, do tell me your name. I would like to know more about you."  
  
Quatre blushed happily. The prince said that he was beautiful! Nobody had ever paid him a compliment before and he was very happy with pride.  
  
"I would like to tell you, but I prefer to keep my name a secret," said Quatre not wanting to reveal anything about himself to the prince. He knew that once the prince knew who he was, so would everybody else there and that would include his stepmother and his stepsisters. So he would have to keep his identity a secret.  
  
"That's a shame," commented the prince. "I would have liked to know a pretty young maiden like you better."  
  
Quatre blushed again. Was he so pretty, that he got mistaken for a girl? Waaaahh, this must mean that he was a very pretty bishounen.  
  
"I hope you won't get mad if I say this," said Quatre quietly. "But I think you should know at least something about me. I'm a guy." Quatre paused for a moment, waiting for the prince's reaction. He half-expected the prince to run away from him or maybe shout, "Freak!" or "Hentai!" or something like that but the reaction he got was something that he never expected.  
  
Instead, what he recieved was a kiss on the lips, as light and as soft as a feather. Trowa smiled softly at him.  
  
"It doesn't matter if you're a guy," said Trowa gently. "What matters is that I love you." Then he paused. "I hope that you feel the same way about me."  
  
"Yes! I do feel the same way about you," stated Quatre happily. "I love you, too."  
  
Trowa hugged Quatre tighly. "I'm very happy," he said. "Then I hope that you can find it in your heart to marry me?"  
  
"Oh Prince Trowa," murmured Quatre, resting his head against Trowa's chest. "I'll be very happy to be your bride."  
  
"Good. Then we should have the wedding as soon as -"  
  
Prince Trowa's words were cut off as suddenly the giant clock tower struck twelve and the sounds of bells clanging can be heard. Quatre automatically raised his head from Prince Trowa's chest and gasped dramatically. He started to run away from the prince's arms.  
  
"Wait! Where are you going?" the prince called out in dismay. "Don't leave me - I don't even know your name!!!"  
  
Quatre didn't stop to answer. Instead, he kept on running as fast as his feet could carry him. If he didn't hurry fast enough, the spell would be broken and he would end up being his usual raggedy self.  
  
After running up the huge grand staircase and out of the palace, he quickly jumped into the coach waiting for him outside and the caoch drove away at lightning speed. Prince Trowa ran after Quatre only to find that his love was long gone. But he found something belonging to the love of his life.  
  
Quatre had left behind one of his glass slippers on the staircase. He hadn't realized that the slipper had fallen off as he was busy running. Trowa picked up the glass slipper and caressed it lovingly. "I will find you no matter what it takes," he said aloud with determination.  
  
  
  
Finally, the coach arrived at Quatre's home just in time for the spell to be broken. Suddenly with a cloud of smoke, everything was back to normal. Quatre was back in his rags, and the coach, footman, driver and the horses were back to it's normal state. Suddenly Quatre screamed when he saw that the horses had turned back into mice and dashed into the house.  
  
When he entered the house, he saw that his fairy godmother was lying face-down on the floor. He sweatdropped. Zechs upon hearing footsteps entering the house raised his head. "Finally! You're back," he exclaimed in a tired and haggardly voice. "I have finished all of your chores."  
  
"Oh thank you, fairy godmother!" cried Quatre. "I had a wonderful time tonight!" Quatre helped Zechs get up. "But I think you'd better go away before my stepmother and stepsisters come back."  
  
"You have too many requests," grumbled Zechs and with a wave of his magic wand, he dissapeared into thin air.  
  
Moments later, the front door was flung open and Wufei, Heero and Duo came in. They were sort of waddling because they ate too much at the ball. "How was the ball?" asked Quatre upon seeing them waddle in. He was pretending to swepp the room. "Did you guys dance with Prince Trowa?"  
  
"I did not even get to dance with him even once!" complained Duo sourly. "There was this unknown girl who's rumoured to be some princess from another kingdom - well, she danced with the prince the whole noight long! So we ate and ate and ate and know I've got this stupid stomache ache!!"  
  
Suddenly, Duo felt really sick and so did Wufei and Heero so it was decided that they would all retire to bed for some shut-eye. Quatre happily went to sleep that night, dreaming wonderful dreams of himself with the handsome prince.  
  
  
  
The next morning, news was all over the kingdom that the prince was searching for last night's mystery girl and that any maiden whose foot fit the glass slipper the mystery girl left behind would become the prince's bride. All the maidens in the kingdom buzzed with excitement because they felt that they might have a good chance of marrying the prince now. Duo and Heero were excited, too. Uh, OK. Maybe Heero's not _that_ thrilled...  
  
So, that morning, the prince and his personal royal servant went from house to house that has any maiden, to see if the shoe fits. Alas, it seemed as if nobody's foot could fit perfectly into the glass slipper. And prince Trowa was ready to give up. Then, they had reached the last house and this was Quatre's house.  
  
Wufei who was lounging on teh balcony spotted the prince and his royal servant heading towards their house and dashed into the house excitedly. He barged into Heero and Duo's rooms and said, Girls! The prince is coming here with the glass lipper. Now you might have a chance to marry the prince!!"  
  
"Oh goody!" cheered Duo and clapped his hands. Heero forced a smile on his face. Quatre who was doing his chores in the kitchen since early that morning didn't know that the prince was searching for him and he certainly didn't know that the prince would be arriving at his house at any minute. And Wufei and his daughters certainly didn't want to tell him _that_ or else, Quatre would get to try on the slipper, too.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Wufei ran quickly towards it to answer it before Quatre could here any more knockings. He yanked open the door and of course, there before him was the prince with his servant holding the glass slipper on a velvet cushion.  
  
"Welcome to my humble abode, your excellency," said Wufei and curtsied before the prince. "Do come in, my daughters are sitting in the living room."  
  
Trowa sweardropped upon seeing Wufei. It was that weirdo woman with her weirdo daughters with the bad fashion sense he met last night! Trowa nodded his head and went into the house. He knew for certain that Duo and Heero were not the girl he was searching for. Because he had seen them eating like hogs at the refreshment table while he, danced with his lady love.  
  
'But miracles may happen', he thought to himself. 'Besides, this is the last house in the kingdom.'  
  
As soon as he stepped into the living room, he spotted Duo and Heero sitting on a sofa. Duo was grinning like a maniac and Heero sat with a sullen face, also looking like some sort of maniac. Trowa sighed. Yes, he was very, very, very, very sure that neither one of them was the mystery girl but, he ordered his servant to have their feet fitted anyway.  
  
After trying to fit their feet into the slipper this way and that, they finally gave up. Their feet were simply too long and too wide to be able to fit into the dainty slipper. Prince Trowa was about to get up to leave when he saw Quatre gardening outside.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that you have another daughter?" he asked Wufei. "That's not _my_ daughter," said Wufei haughtily. "'She's not even a girl. 'She' is only my stepson."  
  
"Oh," said Trowa dejectedly. Then his face lightened up as he remembered his conversation with the mystery girl last night. 'She' had said that 'she' was actually a _boy._ Trowa was ecstatic. He knew that this boy must be the one. He snatched the glass slipper from his servant and ran outside towards Quatre.  
  
Quatre heard footsteps running towards him and nearly fainted when he saw the prince. He jumped up and tried to run away. He wasn't letting the prince see him wearing rags!  
  
"Wait!" called Prince Trowa desperately. Quatre stopped. "I want you to try on this glass slipper."  
  
"HEY! He's not a girl, he can't possibly be the mystery girl!" protested Wufei as he walked into the garden stiffly with his daughters behind him.  
  
Prince Trowa ignored Wufei and prodded Quatre to wear the glass slipper. Suddenly, there was a cloud of smoke and Quatre was wearing a gown much nicer than the one he wore last night. Wufei, Heero and Duo were staring at him with their mouths agape.  
  
"What!!! Quatre's actually the mystery girl?!" cried Duo in disbleief. Wufei was too shocked, he couldn't speak. Heero was well, he never was one to talk, ne?  
  
"Now that I have found you, please tell me your name," said Prince Trowa. Quatre smiled and said, "Quatre. You can call me Quatre."  
  
Well, Quatre and the prince were married the next day and their days were filled happily with lots and lots of lemons. (You get what I mean, don't cha?) Wufei, Heero and Duo became insane after finding out that Quatre was mystery girl and everyday, the only thing they did was to sit on the living room sofa and chanting, "I. Don't Believe. It." As for the fairy godmother Zechs, he had decided to retire from his position as a fairy godmother. And now, he was still resting from doing all of Quatre's chores on that fateful night.  
  


OWARI

  
  


* * * * * * * * * *

  
  
Blue Violet: Finally! I have finished this fic!!  
  
Wufei: And it's time for us to get our revenge!  
  
Blue Violet: (Shrinks into a corner as Duo, Heero, Wufei and Zechs closes in on her.) Eep! What are you going to do to me???  
  
Duo: We're going to show you how much we hate having the stupid roles in this fic.  
  
Blue Violet: B-b-but this is supposed to be a moronic story! That's why you had stupid roles and had to act like morons!!  
  
Zechs: But you're the writer, isn't it? You're the one who creates the story!  
  
Heero: Get her!!!  
  
(The four people chases after Blue Violet and clobbers her with pillows and cushions...)  
  
Zechs: Do you think... she's dead?  
  
Wufei: Maybe...  
  
Duo: Great! Then we don't have to act in moronic fics like this anymore!!!  
  
  
  
Send me some comments at [blue_violet@gundamwing.org][1] or maybe you wanna send me some condolensces? Well, I am not dead yet so I might be writing another moronic story like this in the future. Watch out, G-boys!! G-boys: *groan*...  
  
  
  
  
  


[Back to GW Fanfictions][2]

   [1]: maito:blue_violet@gundamwing.org
   [2]: fiction.html



End file.
